


True Form

by CassieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Goodbyes, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWinchester/pseuds/CassieWinchester
Summary: The Angels have had it with Sam and Dean not stepping up to their roles as Micheal and Lucifer.  They go after them full throttle and the boys find themselves in a seemingly inescapable situation.  But Castiel steps forward with a way out.





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to writing but I'm definitely new to Fan Fiction writing. I wrote this around 1am a few weeks ago and then forgot about it and just found it so here ya go! There will probably be more in the future. Enjoy and of course, comments are always welcome!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/35636866331/in/dateposted-public/)

“We can’t win: this is hopeless.”  Sam gasped as he, Castiel and Dean hunkered behind a boulder. They had been running from the angels for who knows how long now.  They, Zachariah in particular, were dead set on making the brothers play their roles as Micheal and Lucifer. 

“Sammy, c’mon, think positive.”  Dean tried, attempting to sound way more lighthearted than he felt.

Sam snorted.  “Oh, ok; I’m POSITIVE that we can’t win this one.  Dean, they’re freaking ANGELS.” 

“Yea, well we’ve fought God’s and won before, haven’t we?  How hard can a couple of dicks with wings be?”

While Sam and Dean did what they had always done best, argue; Castiel sat quietly, thinking.  Sam was right of course; as they were they didn’t stand a chance against his brothers.  When, not if, they caught them they would surly find a way to make them say yes to Micheal and Lucifer; it was inevitable.  There was absolutely no way to stop it, as they were right now.  But what if….Castiel thought hard, a stupid and dangerous idea forming in his mind.  What if he wasn’t as he was now?  What if he used his true form?  At least he would be able to hold them off until Sam and Dean could get to safety.  Nodding to himself, he spoke up.

               “Sam is right, Dean.” 

Dean stopped arguing and looked at him.  “What do you mean, Sam is right?”  He said, mimicking Cass’s low voice.  Cass rolled his eyes. 

“In our current condition, we cannot win this fight.  Believe me, I know.”  There was a tense silence.

“But..” Cass continued.  “If I used my true form, I could hold my brothers off so you two could get to safety and come up with a real plan.”

“Woa woa woa, hold on.  Hold them off?”  That doesn’t sound like it would end well for you Cass.”  Dean spoke in a gruff voice, giving him his “no way in Hell are you doing this” face.  Castiel loved that face. 

“No, they will kill me.”  He stated matter of factly.

“No, we’ll figure out a better plan _here_ , one that doesn’t involve sacrificing our best friend.”  Dean stated firmly.

“Dean-“ Castiel protested.

“End of discussion.”  Dean stated.

“Dean, as much as I hate it, he may be right about this.”  Same spoke up.  “The only reason we’re not dead is because the angels didn’t want to damage our vessels, which is the only reason we can actually see and hear those things out there without imploding or something.  It’s because they’re letting us.  How do you propose we attack something like that?”

Dean fell silent, his brows drawn together in concern, another of his many faces that Castiel adored.  Of course he loved everything about the man in front of him, and he was definitely NOT going to let his brothers have him.  Neither of them, the Winchesters were HIS to protect, HIS to watch over, and he’d be damned if Dean was going to stop him from doing his job.  If he really was going to go sacrifice himself, he wasn’t going to let his feelings for his human go unspoken.

“Ok, do you know where to go?”  Castiel asked, Sam nodded.

“We’re not going anywhere Dammitt!”  Dean spat stubbornly.  A huge crash sounded alarmingly close, the ground trembling with the impact.  Castiel started to stand, but Dean pulled him back down.  “I told you, there’s no way in Hell I’m letting you do-“  his words were cut off as Castiel crushed his lips against Deans. 

Cass smiled into the kiss when Dean made a stuttered little squeak of surprise.  There was hesitation,, and then dean leaned into the kiss, accepting Cass’s feelings.  Reluctantly Cass pulled away before the kiss could deepen; unfortunately there wasn’t time for that.  He chuckled at Deans face, he looked like a deer in the headlights, as humans would say; his bright green eyes unfocused and his cheeks slightly flushed, making his freckles stand out even more than usual. 

“I love you Dean; you should at least know that.”  He murmured, stroking Deans cheek with his thumb. 

Dean swallowed, trying to form words that wouldn’t come.

Castiel knew that Dean loved him back; he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to voice his feelings; he never had been able to after all.  But the acceptation of his kiss was enough for him.  He stood up and walked out from behind the boulder.

“Wait, Cass-NO!”  Dean yelled, finally finding his voice.  Sam had to hold him back or he would have probably run right out with him and gotten himself captured, if not killed.  He looked back at the two humans who had changed his very, very long life. 

“Sam, Dean; goodbye.”  He said with a smile, his eyes starting to shine a bright, clear penetrating blue.  Just as he was ready to give himself up to his immortal self, he heard Dean shout four distinct words.  Words that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time; words that almost made him regret this choice.  A single tear ran down his cheek as he fully surrendered to the universe.

***

This was it.  Cass was leaving.  He was going, and he still hadn’t been able to get his damn mouth to shape those words, even if he had kissed his angel back.  His angel.  Castiel was HIS.  And he was about to lose him forever, just like every other thing that he had ever cared for.  He had so many regrets with the people he had lost, so many words he wished he had said, he was NOT going to let the same thing happen here.  Just as Cass was disappearing into an explosion of clear blue light, he shouted “I love you too!”

Tears streamed freely down his face as Castiel transformed before his eyes.  They both knew they needed to run, but what was happening in front of them had them both frozen in place.  A figure was emerging out of the ball of light that used to be Castiel as they knew him.  It was rapidly growing and morphing into some kind of gigantic being. 

His body resembled an animal, with 4 legs and a long tail ending in a tuft of feathers, but the body looked almost smooth like a dragons scales.  The front legs almost resembled more of human arms with long taloned fingers, and his face kept changing. One face looked like a lion, then a snake, then an elk, until it settled on the lion face with almost fin like ears with tufts on the end like a lynx.  There were antlers protruding from his head; and he hadwings.  Six of them, stretched high and wide, blocking out almost everything in view.  They were flashing different colors and it made Dean dizzy tying to focus on them.  Hell, It made him dizzy trying to comprehend that the being in front of him, true to his word big as the Chrysler building, was his angel.  His Castiel.  For a moment the creature, power practically rolling off of him in waves, turned its gaze to Dean.  The shining, sun like still blue eyes were almost shy, uncertain, and Dean realized that Cass was embarrassed.  He didn’t think Dean liked him like this.  Not thinking and really unable to do anything else, Dean raised both his hands in a thumbs up, a stupid grin plastered to his face.  “ACES!”  He yelled.

The air vibrated, and he knew Cass was laughing at him.  The huge tail swept up beside him and temporarily curled around his body.  Dean found himself getting lost in the soft feathers; they were everywhere and it made him sneeze violently.  The air vibrated once more as he removed his tail.

“Dean, c’mon; we gotta go.”  Dean knew Sam was talking but was having a hard time comprehending what he was saying.  He was pulled out of his haze as numerous angelic like beings came out of nowhere, towering over him like dragons in the sky.  Cass leapt into the air, taking flight and actually knocking the brothers off of their feet.  As he rose into the sky a guttural unearthly roar enveloped them, making Dean feel like he had just been hit by a rocket.  Their self preservation instincts set in, and they found themselves sprinting out of the scene towards safety. 

Dean heard more cry’s, some of them sounded in pain, and explosions that made him seriously question whether atomic bombs were not going off behind them.  Despite their life threatening situation, all he could think of was Castiel.  He was dying; he was leaving him to die, and he knew this would haunt him forever.  More tears blinded him as he ran.  He knew one thing; he would not let Castiels sacrifice be in vain.  They would come up with a plan to defeat these colossal clown faces and save the world in the process.  That’s what Winchesters do after all.


End file.
